Reencuentro
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Ellos dos se han visto antes pero... ¿Dónde?


Pos no sé como quedó, acabo de salir de uno de esos bloqueos que te comen por dentro HORRIBLES.

ay ;_; me dio muchos feels escribir esto, aunque esté cortito, no sabía cómo me iba a quedar si lo alargaba, así que lo dejé así. Also, imagino que esta sección ya me extrañaba, *abraza a la sección* NO TE DEJARÉ NUNCA SECCIÓN HERMOSA PRECIOSA BELLA.

el Disclaimurrrrrr, pues este Itoi siempre nos da ilusiones con que va a revivir la saga y NADA. ay no. ay no. Itoi, no se vale.

* * *

_GiygaShade's_

_Reencuentro_

Hace frío, mucho. Es la primera nevada del invierno, nuestra primera nevada. Todos están en sus casas, reunidos con su familia, compartiendo pláticas de cosas que quizá nunca sucedieron. De un pasado mutuo que no es más que una farsa. El sonido de los niños jugando en el campo es inexistente, el trino de los pájaros es débil. El día pasa lento, y triste, implorando a gritos terminar. Una campanada, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco de la tarde. Todos pueden escucharlas, una hora como esa no cambia la rutina drásticamente.

La nieve cae lentamente, mis zapatos se mojan. No me puedo quejar, no me debo quejar. Más allá, donde el valle se encuentra con el bosque en las faldas de la montaña, hay una canción. Una canción que sube lentamente su tono, tan feliz, tan especial. Alguien le está dando vida a este horrible día. Sus rimas hablan sobre felicidad, amor, alguna canción inventada sobre la utopía. Su voz se pierde entre los árboles, hace eco con la isla. Puedo verla.

Es ella. Una adorable joven de cabello castaño. Yo la conozco, como a todos en la isla. Ella vive alejada del pequeño pueblo, en la montaña donde los Drago tienen a sus crías y las criaturas no temen. Un lugar místico desde el cual se puede ver la isla completa. Y es que ella es, sin duda, la reina de la isla. Una mujer por la que vale la pena morir.

Está sonriendo, sube la mirada para saludarme, a sabiendas de que no le contestaré. Levanto mi sombrero, como una muestra de respeto y regreso a mi posición. Mi única posición. Ella extiende sus brazos para sentir la nieve, que cae antojando diminutos fragmentos de alguna nube. No siente frío, a calidez en su corazón no le deja. Se acuesta en el césped, cierra los ojos, su boca se abre. Su felicidad se acumula lentamente en el piso, en forma de minúsculos copos.

Del lado del pueblo se acerca un vivaz joven, sus pisadas en dirección al bosque. Se detiene un poco para observar el cielo grisáceo que evita el paso de los puros rayos del sol. Cree estar solo, hasta que la ve a ella, acostada, ojos cerrados. Se acerca, curioso. ¿Quién es? Parece preguntarse, mientras camina lentamente en su dirección. ¿Por qué jamás la he visto? Es como si de alguna forma lograra entrar en su mente, leerla.

Los copos caen cada vez más rápido, asimétricamente. Él está junto a ella, aún no ha sido notado. La joven aún intenta atrapar copos con su boca, mientras se hunde en su felicidad. Quizá. "¿Tú…?" Él no puede acabar su pregunta, ya que le espanta el sobresalto de la chica, que en cuestión de segundos se pone de pie, a su lado.

"¿Qui-quién eres?" ella lo analiza de pies a cabeza, siente que lo ha visto en algún lado, pero ¿dónde? En sueños, quizá. En una vida pasada. Quizá.

Sus miradas se entrelazan, ¿por primera vez? Ella, tan feliz. Él, tan melancólico.

"Mi nombre es Flint. ¿Tú eres…?" por fin concluye la pregunta, con una respuesta junto a ella. Su voz es grave y parece perderse entre el silencio, el sonido de la tristeza. La nieve aún cae, los moja a ellos, me moja a mí. La joven sonríe ampliamente.

"Mucho gusto, Flint. Estoy encantada de conocerte. Mi nombre es Hinawa." ¿Qué es eso en su mirada? Es el único pensamiento que cruza por su cabeza. Lo ha visto en algún lado, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?, maldita sea.

Otra mirada, el frío viento ondea el cabello de la mujer. Él también piensa en que le ha visto antes. Se conocieron. En sueños. En otra vida.

"¿Qué haces aquí, con este frío?" Él intenta seguir la conversación, evitando sus miradas y sonrisas, que por alguna razón le parecen endiabladamente conocidas.

"Papá vino por pan de nuez al pueblo. Le seguí, aunque me quedé atrás, admirando la nieve." La nieve… la nieve… ¿Por qué no puede recordar donde lo ha visto, maldita sea?

"Es linda, ¿No?, me gusta mucho la nieve."

"A mí también..." trata de recordar. Trata. "¿Y tú qué haces afuera?"

Él encoje sus hombros, evitando sus ojos de nuevo. Hay algo en ella tan especial. "Voy al bosque por leña, a casa de Lighter." Su casa, ¿dónde vive ella? Lo más lejos que ha ido es a esa casa, donde consigue leña. "Ahora que lo pienso, no te conocía y nunca he visto tu casa… ¿Dónde vives?"

"En el monte Oriander, desde allí puedo ver toda la isla."

Un momento de silencio, ninguno de los dos sabe que decir, ella comienza a temblar, el frío es cada vez más agudo. Pero, lo ha visto. Sigue pensando en eso. Quién es.

"¿Te he visto en alguna parte, antes?" añade ella, a lo que él piensa. Sí.

Sí, se han visto antes. Puede oler girasoles, ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? Él visualiza la flor. Por qué piensa en un girasol en ese momento.

"No lo sé… quizá nos conocimos en otra vida." Contesta. Sí. Otra vida.

Ella se despide, tiene que ir con su padre porque cada vez el frío es más intenso. Él le observa irse, tan rápido. Su conversación fue fugaz, como su vida en esa isla. Aún preguntándose por el olor a girasoles. Hinawa, su nombre. Le seguía pareciendo conocido. Horriblemente conocido.

A mi cabeza llegan recuerdos. Una pareja tomada de la mano frente a un pequeño objeto luminoso, llorando. Diciendo lo mucho que se van a extrañar. Lentamente, olvidan quiénes son y comienzan a tener una nueva vida. Una vida utópica, donde no hay un mundo destruido, no hay problemas. Sólo están ellos. "Si nuestro amor es tan fuerte, volveremos a estar juntos… en la nueva vida." Dicen, mientras pierden todos, todos sus recuerdos y fabrican nuevos.

Una nueva campanada. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis.

Las lágrimas caen lentamente, mis zapatos se mojan.


End file.
